Verdict
by saltandburnit
Summary: The Council would never allow it. They knew it from the very beginning. Not because it was wrong, but because it was different. So they kept it a secret, thinking they would be safe, until they were betrayed. Now one of them is facing a sentence for life while the other will give up anything to save him. In fact, she's counting on it. A/H, slight H/T, but has other characters too


**Verdict**

**Summary:** The Council would never allow it. They knew it from the very beginning. Not because it was wrong, but because it was different. So they kept it a secret, thinking they would be safe, until they were betrayed. Now one of them is facing a sentence for life while the other will give up _anything_ to save him. In fact, she's counting on it.

**Pairings: **A/H, with slight H/T

**Characters:** Artemis, Holly, Trouble, Foaly, No1, Mane and Mulch mostly.

**Warnings:** None yet, I think. (Might change in later chapters).

**A/N:** I'm so _so _sorry. I promise, I'm not discontinuing _Silent Guardian_. In fact, I'll try to take turns to updating them. This is actually a multi-chapter story, unlike SG that is just a bunch of one shots (and is actually almost over. Though I might write a sequel if you want me to). I just couldn't get this romance fic out of my head, even if it's a _bit_ umm… ridiculous- outrageous. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl. All rights belong to Eoin Colfer.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Hanging Tree**

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

He wonders where the sound is coming from. There is no clock in sight. Then again his sight is very limited. In a room too small for someone his size, he feels like he's locked inside a box.

Claustrophobia is her thing, yet as soon as the thought enters his mind an agonizing pressure crushes his chest, suffocating him.

_Breathe. Breathe._

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

_Tick. Tock._

_Save me._

A bitter chuckle escapes his mouth. She's not going to save him. He doesn't want her to either way. It's not possible and trying will only hurt everyone. Haven't people already suffered enough for his sake? Even now, his family, his ever faithful bodyguard are suffering with his absence. At least they don't know. They can never know. Though his mother might be proud of him.

Suffering for the sake of love.

* * *

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Another second, another moment he's rotting away in there. And for what? A stupid law? No, it isn't even a law. It was a habit. They are being punished for the breaking of the habit, an insane prejudice so rooted deep in the hearts of the People they don't think twice about hurting anyone who dares to ignore it. It doesn't matter how much good he did for them. No, they're just going to punish him for his nature.

A hand goes in front of her mouth, attempting to muffle a sob. The other is wrapped around her legs, held close to her chest. The tear tracks on her face are glimmering in the glow from her friend's computer monitors. A friend who is currently pacing the room, trying unsuccessfully to find a way to save both the boy and the sanity of elf crying in the corner. There are ways, insane possibilities that might _just_ work, but the risk is too great. No matter how _ok_ she says she will be with anything, he won't risk losing them both.

"Hey," he says softly and with a fair share of awkwardness at some point. "Calm down. Everything's going to be fine. It always is."

He walks over to her and places a hairy arm around her shoulders, watching her with concern. "I mean, come on! The guy has come back from the dead. He'll make it through this." She looks up at him slowly, a small, uncertain smile on her face. It hurts him to see her like this. This vulnerable state is so unlike the fierce Captain he knows- sorry ex-Captain-. For a second he wonders whether it's the verdict or the betrayal that hurts her the most, until he realizes it doesn't really matter. The reason for her pain doesn't matter, the way to stop it does. "We'll make sure of it," he winks to lighten the mood.

This sobers her up a little and she nods, her smile widening.

"_No! NO!" _The encouraging expression on his face falters once the memory hits.

"_Please no! Don't!" _

_Hands try to restrain her. The sound of something breaking. Blue eyes staring blankly at each and every one of them before falling down in defeat. Once shining with ideas, now dead with an ever growing dread at the future ahead. The sobs of the elf echo louder around the room. The growl and threats of the mountain man become more fierce, more terrifying until people start to back away from him. The guilty look of the friend who caused it all._

_And on the other side, a beyond shocked centaur is watching the scene unravel in front of him, wondering what sins the savior of the People is paying to deserve this fate?_

Back in the present, Foaly pulls Holly closer to him and prays that Artemis will be alright for both his friends' sake.

* * *

A/N: I just realized the no names part was kind of unnecessary since it was really obvious who was who. In all fairness at some point I did want to put names but I couldn't bring myself to do it. For some reason. Anyway, I know this was pretty small, but my introductions are always small, so next one will be bigger. Title courtesy of the Hunger Games, property of Suzanne Collins, but do check out Adriana's cover of it at: youtube watch?v=uKrCE1aYz7o (no spaces).

Please leave a review! I need to know whether to discard this or not!


End file.
